


Rage

by Tsuta_De_Psy



Category: DARKNESS HOUND (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Obsession, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuta_De_Psy/pseuds/Tsuta_De_Psy
Summary: Between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of the manga.Hound needs to get a grip and move on, but does he really want to?





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Emphasis  
> Bold + Italics = Thoughts  
> "Italics" = Dreams  
> " " = Speech  
> ' ' = Quotes/Flashbacks

Darkness Hound, the oracle of death itself, the person who can paint the place red with your guts in mere minutes, captured, _raped_ and abandoned _tied to a pole in the middle of the street_ by his target, his _prey_!

“How dare he?!” Such horrible piece of shit! When he accepted the job he thought it would be your typical _hunting_ , but no! The bastard had to make fun of his Ailurophobia from the start with that _stupid_ tape player. Why couldn’t he let it pass like the rest of the people just because ‘ _assassins like him don’t have fears that ridiculous_ ’? “GRRRRGH!” And what’s with ‘ _this pretty face_ ’? _**I’LL SHOW YOU PRETTY FACE!**_ And what about tying him up and the humiliation thing?! “Disgusting!”

“Quiet back there!”

After the fiasco he had been able to contact the army with the news, obviously they weren’t happy. Like he cared, they treated him like an animal. No matter his alias, he was a _person_ and as such deserved respect. For his work and the _crap_ he had to put up with. And now he wouldn’t get paid. Sometimes he hated his job.

The convoy they had sent to transport him to the base was _noisy and uncomfortable_ but what do you expect of the army?

_**No wonder he went rogue... and those scars... way to ruin someone’s life.** _

The rushed driving and the bumps of the road _hurt_. A reminder of the strategy of his opponent, or was it just a game? _**Stop, pain is a psychological reaction to certain stimuli, but such stimuli-DON’T THINK OF IT.**_

Their route, no matter how secure and secret, was inconvenient as fuck. A three day drive without stopping through the mountains was _not_ ideal, there could be an accident, they could be ambushed, they could be _killed_. And there was no way to communicate with the security posts. He may as well steal the convoy and no one will notice. But he needed to go back and negotiate a second opportunity. Might double the offer of payment for his services. Triplicate it. _**Just because it’s you, coward. I won’t underestimate you again.**_

.  
.  
.  
.

“That man never ceases to astound me” The fatso general wasn’t even looking at him. “I mean, I was impressed with his prowess on the battlefield and the fact that he survived with _minimal injury_ such massacre, you know? The medical team informed me they had done all they could and he was going to be fine at the time” _**Right.**_ “But not only did Flenold put his back to us but he _defeated_ ” He was _not_ defeated. “ _Oh_ , pardon me, _overpowered_ \- or should I say, _made submit_ , the famous” The ball of lard turned to him. “ _Unbeatable_ , Darkness Hound?” _**What?**_

“Excuse me?”

“Rumors travel fast, my boy, and rumor has it that he did more than what you informed” **_Shit._**

“Sir, as a military man you should know better than to listen to petty whispers about others”

“Of course! But isn’t it curious? The fact that he left you tied in a public place, in your underwear and gagged with a bottle of lubricant? What a sight it must have been! With such fair face and good complexion...” Shivers raked his spine, an ugly pervert with rank, _great_.

“General” He had to be fast. “I’ll resume with my task as long as the payment is no less than the double”

“Double? You think we’ll agree to that after this poor progress?” The man stepped away from his desk towards him. “Tell you what” He could _feel_ the gaze through his body. “Give me a bit of yourself, and I’ll think of it, nobody has to know” That voice was disconcerting and sickening, he must have made an expression because the man got stiff and moved away from him. “Don’t give me that face, kid. I’ll talk to my boss, see what the others say about it and we’ll see. Go to your quarters, tomorrow morning you’ll have your answer” It was better than nothing.

His quarters were in one of the farthest areas of the base, while walking he heard the whispers and murmurs of bored soldiers that had nothing to do at the moment other than talk crap. At least, he was glad his room was individual, even if it meant he had to shit and shower a few feet from his bunk without any walls to separate the cramped space. His was the only room in use at this wing, no windows, and a door _without_ lock. Looks like the General had everything planned for his attempt of assault. The nerve of some people. If anyone dared to enter they’ll have a few surprises he located at the door, he wasn’t dumb, he needed to be prepared and being violated or killed in his sleep was not an option.

.  
.  
.  
.

_“Your mistake was to come to me, you shameless puppy” The voice rang clear trough the air. “You’re no match for me” He felt light headed, his breath ragged and his arms motionless by restrains. “Or is it you like it?” Lozzo watched him from above, taunting him as he lay on the concrete floor. The look he gave him could only be described as... sinful. “What, cat got your tongue, Hound?” He couldn’t think. That voice made him want to feel things he shouldn’t want, he needed to control himself. The former soldier knelt to his level. “Seriously, you’re not usually this quiet”_

_“S’nothing”_

_“Hmmm? Why are you here then?”_

_“Came to drag you to hell”_

_“Oh, really?”_

_“I’ll rip you apart even if it’s the last thing I’ll do”_

_“Where is your spark? That energy that had been making you bitch last time?”_

_“I did not bitch!”_

_“Right there! And you did bitch, and whine and beg, you were acting way over your head” His face hot with the memory of that time. “Should we have some fun, puppy?” The bastard palmed himself over his trousers for a moment. “My eyes are up here” Startled he looked at the green eyes that had darkened, the man moved his face closer until there were only millimeters apart. His gaze making him hot all over. “Or should I leave you here as I escape so you can lose me and never see me again?” His voice hoarse, breath ghosting over his lips. He could still remember the feeling of comforting intimacy those lips gave him after a forceful fucking, their dry surface, bitter taste and ardent movements. He wanted it again, needed it._

_“...I-”_

.  
.  
.  
.

The pounding on the door was strong and unforgiving.

 

_**Fucking shit, what was that?** _

 

“Sir, the General is asking you to go to his office” Sounded behind the door.

“ ’Kay!”

What had just happened? Why would he dream something like that?

 

_'Chickening out, Hound?'_

_'Having it painfully shoved in your ass and you are still feeling it?'_

 

And with that motherfucker who forced him and made fun of him...

 

_'Your stupid face makes me feel great!'_

_'I’m far from done here'_

_'You perverted masochistic bitch'_

 

Fuck the payment, this was personal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey, this was my first fic for this manga. I hope you'd liked it because I'm not planning to stop with it. I know it's rushed a bit, I tried to put it from Hound's perspective.  
> Thank you for reading and possibly commenting and leaving kudos.


End file.
